Fredericka Lakota
Fredericka Lakota is a Werewolf student at Shadow Falls Academy. She is part of Lucas's pack and is very deeply affectionate toward him, which is why she is incredibly resentful at Kylie for his affection. She often tries to find ways to scare her off, and is openly hostile towards her and her friends. Biography Early Life Fredericka grew up with her father, Mr. Lakota, for the first ten years of her life. Her mom died during childbirth and it was painful for her father to be close to Fredericka. Over the course of her first ten years, she suffered neglect, physical and verbal abuse from her father's multiple women whom he expected to take care of her while he was absent. When she was ten years old Mr. Lakota left her in the care of Mr. Parker's rogue pack. Where Mr. Parker had taken pity of her and assigned her to on of his pack matrons to take care of her, however there was no love in that setting or mistreatment in fear of Mr. Parker's retaliation. Born at Midnight Fredericka is constantly seen around Lucas much to his annoyance, she is openly hostile to Kylie and goes as far as threatening her to stay away from Lucas. The reason behind this is revealed by Lucas that they slept together last year under a Full Moon. He is very regretful of what happen and tries to let her down gently she however doesn't get the picture, she firmly believed they were mates. When Lucas leaves camp to go and save his Half-Sister, Clara, she follows him. Awake at Dawn While she was helping Lucas save Clara, she grew a close friendship with Clara. When she finds out about Lucas' letter to Kylie, she tells Derek about them causing even more strain on Kylie and Derek's relationship. Later, on the full moon, she goes to Kylie's cabin and threatens her again and is accused of putting the lion in Kylie's Cabin'' (Note: Fredericka did not actually do this, it is actually unknown on who put the lion in Kylie's cabin.) She eventually attempts to attack Socks (Who is in Skunk Form) but gets sprayed by him out of fear, and is literally thrown out of Kylie's Cabin by her. Taken at Dusk Upset about Lucas and Kylie making her relationship official and that he seemed to fall for her even more everyday, she often tried to sabotage and unsuccessfully break them up. Such as; Warning her about Lucas' Pure Bloodline, Making it seem as if Lucas trusts Fredericka more than Kylie (Which isn't the case), and tries to rub in the fact that she's always around him and she isn't. Whispers at Moonrise Fredericka, further torments her by calling her a Glowworm when she displayed her healing powers, Gave her dirty looks. She later finds Kylie snooping around Collin's Cabin, and She helps Kylie save Holiday from Collin Warren and kills him in combat. Through this experience, they begin to come to terms with one another. She is the one who tells Kylie about Lucas' engagement party, she is seen to be remorseful. Chosen at Nightfall Fredericka develops new affection toward the new history teacher, Cary Cannon, and turns to Kylie for advice, effectively ending their rivalry and her affection toward Lucas. She also told Kylie that she had to forgive Lucas because he loves and has made many sacrifices for her. She is last seen sitting in the back of Holiday and Burnett's wedding with Cary. Fierce Fredericka assumes the role of main character in the short story, ''Fierce. In it, she designs jewelry and attends an appointment with an artist, hoping to sell them and begin an artist. A werewolf named Marissa Canzoni informs her that her father has passed away, and when she tells this to Cary, his cold reaction pushes her to end things between them. Meanwhile, she finds herself attracted to the artist, Brandon Hart, who turns out to be mix between human, werewolf and fae while meeting the spirit of his dead sister, Linda. Things get out of control when Cary blackmails her to get back together with him, going as far as to place a photo of Kylie colored in red and mark it with the word "DIE". With Kylie's help, Fredericka exposes Cary's dark deeds and gets him fired from Shadow Falls. That night, Fredericka goes to Brandon's house to protect him from Cary and manages to chase him away with Della and Kylie's help. She later admits her identity as a werewolf to Brandon, who by now has learnt about his supernatural origins through his late grandmother's diary. Powers and Abilities As a Werewolf Fredericka possesses the following abilities * Brain Scanning * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Metabolism * Enhanced Senses * Healing Factor * Ghost Whispering Relationships Romantic * Lucas Parker: 'Since Fredericka grew up in Mr. Parker's pack, it's assumed that Fredericka and Lucas have known each other for a long time, Lucas states that she's like family. However Lucas and Fredericka Hooked up once on a Full Moon a year before the Shadow Falls series began. Lucas, however, regretted it and wished it never happened, whereas Fredericka fell in love with him. They are close friends. In ''Chosen at Nightfall he is enraged when he learns it was Fredericka that told Kylie about his engagement to Monique. He blamed her for trying to break them up. There is no romantic relations between them. * '''Cary Cannon: '''Cary is Fredericka's former love interest. They decided to remain friends since he was a teacher and she was a student. When it became apparent that Fredericka was more into their relationship than he was, she ended things, prompting him to blackmail her to win her back. * '''Brandon Hart: Fredericka's boss and current love interest. He is part-human, part-werewolf and part-fae. Friendships * Clara Parker: 'While helping Lucas rescue his sister from a Rogue gang, Clara and Fredericka grew close and formed a small friendship. * 'Kylie Galen: 'Kylie and Fredericka have a rocky relationship. They disliked each other from the beginning due to their common affections towards Lucas, which makes both of them very hostile towards each other, and continue to be so throughout the series until they come together to save Holiday near the end of ''Whispers at Moonrise. Fredericka then offers comfort to Kylie about Lucas' engagement, though she didn't know anything about it. Their antagonistic relationship turns to friendship in Chosen at Nightfall, when Fredericka ends her feelings for Lucas and goes to Kylie for relationship advice, because of her new found feelings for history teacher, Cary Cannon. Other * '''Monique: Fredericka strongly dislikes Monique and thinks of her as a snobby bitch. Trivia * Fredericka has a wolf tattoo on her shoulder, it was only seen in Born at Midnight. * On October 6, 2015, C.C. Hunter announced that Fredericka was the surprise view point in the upcoming Novella Collection, Almost Midnight. * Her last name is Lakota. * Fredericka prefers to hang out with guys instead of girls. * She was raised by her father, who was a Rogue. Whereas she never met her mother. * She has a passion for jewelry and she's an aspiring jewelry maker and artist. * Her novella in Almost Midnight, is named Fierce. * Her jewelry logo is called Ricka Lakota Designs. * Fredericka dislikes her emotions being read. * Fredericka is of Native American descent. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Shadow Falls campers Category:Supernatural